


Letter To Loki.

by Houndsof221b



Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom, Thor: The Dark World - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndsof221b/pseuds/Houndsof221b





	Letter To Loki.

They said it was madness, a reign of terror would begin, they said you were pure evil.  
But I don't think so.  
Someone who is truly evil does not have a conscience, but you do.  
I can see it, the way you look at your brother with almost a hint of regret in your eyes.  
You did something you can't undo, we all know that, but there is always time to change, even for people – and gods – who seemed truly lost. 

No one ever gave you the chance though, they judged you from what they've seen you do.  
Made wrong assumptions, about the tortured soul. 

They should look at themselves instead, because they made you who you are, and there was truth in your words when you said, that you were never and equal and always in the shadow of your brother.  
But they still loved you, your brother, your father, your mother, they all did and still do. 

They just can't comprehend what happened to you.  
Asking themselves if it was their fault, but it wasn't. It was no ones fault, really.  
Sometimes things just happen, maybe they were bound to happen, in order for you to become a better man. In order for your brother to become better. In order to have a great force rule the realm. And maybe one day you will be the one ruling.  
Being loved from the people. Not even remembering what you once did. 

I believe in you.  
We all do.  
You just have to let yourself care.  
And once you did that, you are one step closer to redemption.  
And one step closer to becoming the great man you were born to be.


End file.
